


Every Group Chat Ever

by VegaRue



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack Fic, Group chat, lyrics to africa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegaRue/pseuds/VegaRue
Summary: We wrote whilst eating cheerios of honey. No regrets. I'm sorry mom... Its good just take a tiny peek. P.S. this is really funny and we are writing the next chapter right now. Do not fear for we are here for you. It's a great crack fic and this summary is just the beginning. BTW if you didn't know all ready it's a group chat story.... Have fun.





	Every Group Chat Ever

MadMadMax: Max

Mama'sBoy: Dustin

YaBoii: Lucas

Bitchin'Eggos: El/Janey Girl

DAMNITKaren: Mike

ExorciseNotExercise: Will

BarbDeservedBETTER: Nancy

TheHair-ington: Steve

J-Byers: Jonothan (later will be PhotographicPhailure)

DAMNITKaren changed the name to: GOnnA taKe some TIME tO Do the THINgs wE nEVEr hAVe

Mama'sBoy: the wild DEMODOGS cry out in the night

YaBoii: as they grow restless longing for some food

YaBoii: like catssss

Mama'sBoy: TOO SOON DUDE

ExorciseNotExercise: That song is so 2 years ago

DAMNITKaren: hoNEY

DAMNITKaren: that song is a CLASSIC

AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE


End file.
